FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an electromagnetic fuel injection valve in general according to the related art.
In the drawing, a fuel injection valve 1 is configured to include a valve seat 2, a movable valve body 3 that comes into and out of contact with the valve seat 2 to supply/block a fuel, a holder 4 that holds these, and a solenoid device 5 that drives the valve body 3. Herein, the valve body 3 has a valve portion 3a that comes into and out of contact with the valve seat 2, an armature 3b that is formed of a magnetic metal, and a pipe portion 3c that integrally couples the valve portion 3a and the armature 3b, and is pressed toward the valve seat 2 due to a pressing force of a spring 7 which is adjusted by a position of a rod 6.
In addition, the solenoid device 5 suctions the armature 3b against the pressing force of the spring 7, moves the valve body 3 upward, and has a core 51 that is formed of a magnetic metal, a coil 52 that is arranged on an outer circumference of the core 51, and a bobbin 53 that supports the coil 52.
Further, the core 51 fixed to a housing 9 by a cap 8, and the holder 4 is integrally mounted on the other end of the housing 9 by a ring 10.
In the fuel injection valve 1 described above, armature 3b is suctioned against the pressing force of the spring 7 when the coil 52 is energized and the valve portion 3a is unseated from the valve seat 2 such that the fuel is injected.
In the solenoid device 5 of the related art, a winding initiation side 52a and a winding completion side 52b of the coil wire 52 may have to intersect, allowing for windability of the coil wire 52 around the bobbin 53, as illustrated in FIG. 5.
JPA-2006-90266 is known as such an electromagnetic fuel injection valve 1 of the related art. JP-A-6-26418 shows a solenoid device in which the winding initiation side 52a and the winding completion side 52b of the coil wire 52 do not intersect.